Touch screen, also called as touch and control screen, is now the simplest, most convenient and most natural human-computer interaction way. As a new attractive multimedia interactive device, it gives the multimedia a new look, and brings great convenience for the people's lives.
The touch screen is generally formed by adhering a touch panel onto a surface of a display panel. During the adhesion, the touch panel, after an adhesive is applied uniformly onto a surface thereof, is adhered onto the display panel. However, such an adhesion mode will result in difficult removal of the touch panel from the surface of the display panel in a subsequent analytical or reworking process, and result in damage of the touch panel or the display panel easily in a removal process.